Life Choices
by Latina44870
Summary: Marella- an orphan raised in a small town brothel. Each miserable day the same as the one before... until a chance meeting gives her the opportunity to change her life and find the answers to the questions that have long gone unanswered. Thorin/Cara, Kili/Marella, Fili
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life's Choices

Author: Latina44870

Rating: M

Warning: violence, graphic sexual situations.

Pairings: Thorin/ofc, Kili/ofc

Disclaimer; I own none of it but the storyline. The characters all belong to the Great JRRT and I'm just playing with them for a bit.

Summary: Marella- an orphan raised in a small town brothel. Each miserable day the same as the one before... until a chance meeting gives her the opportunity to change her life and find the answers to the questions that have long gone unanswered.

chapter 1

Marella pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders as the cold threatened to creep in. She shivered at the icy blast that blew thru the open door. She could see the men that had entered the house. She willed herself to stop shaking and feigned sleep; praying that she would be overlooked on the small lounge.

She could hear Baena as the old woman spoke to the newcomers. She offered them lodging for the evening. "Marella!" the old woman called out to her.

Inwardly Marella sighed but opened her eyes anyways, "Yes Baena?"

"Show these man to a room and see to it they are … comfortable."

She saw the men hand Baena some coins. At least she knew if she made it to morning, there would be a treat for her at breakfast. Baena always saved something nice for her if she was obedient. Marella stood up and straightened her cloak. She avoided the eyes of the 3 men as they looked her over.

"What is she?" one demanded of the old woman. "She doesn't look quite right!"

Marella cringed inside but waited for what she knew was coming.

"Look at her ears," the man laughed and the others came closer to gawk at her. "They look bigger than a normal girl's for sure."

Baena frowned, "She is human just ugly. It's all the same in the dark. No refunds." She grabbed tightly to her coin purse and hurried off to the kitchen.

"This way, please," Marella said as she turned towards the stairs. She silently prayed the men would just turn and leave but she heard the loud thump of their boots as they followed her.

"I still don't think she is worth the coin," she heard one of them whisper to the others. "Some kind of mixed breed for sure."

"Should be half price," the other one replied.

Marella blocked them out and kept walking up the stairs. She turned to the left and opened the first door. She stood back and waited for the men. "In here," she said.

Two of the men entered the room but the third stopped in front of her. "I'd say half hobbit but your feet look normal sized. What are you?"

"I am Marella," she replied, praying that the questions would stop. She had no answers to give.

When it seemed he was ready to press the issue, she reached up and unfastened her cloak, letting it slip open. His eyes feel to her small but ample breasts. "After you," he said as he stepped aside for her to enter. She hated exposing herself but it always worked. At least so far…. She followed the man inside and shut the door…

It was early. She had not even heard the roosters begin to crow yet. Quietly she crept into the wash room and poured some water into the basin. Grabbing her soap she began to cleanse herself. If only her memory was as easy to clean as her body was. She wanted to wipe every kiss.. every touch.. of all 3 men she had spent the evening with. Marella stopped washing and lit another candle to give herself more light to see by. She glanced into the low quality looking glass that was hanging on the wall above the basin. Her hair was long and unruly. Loose curls cascaded down to the middle of her back. She reached for her brush and ran it thru the deep chestnut brown strands. It helped a little. Her eyes focused on her ears as they poked thru the tresses. They were a tad oversized compared to the other girls in the home, but nothing too outlandish. Her eyes were normal. They were a deep brown and matched her hair perfectly. Her skin was pale and smooth and she looked her age even if her life had been anything but easy. At 19 she was still alive and it could be worse. She had seen how some of the other women lived in the streets, begging for bread or scraps. She had a roof over her head and food to eat; even if it came at the price of her innocence.

She had pride. She wasn't sure where it had come from. She had never known her mother who had died giving birth to her. Her father overcome with grief had left her with his friend Baena. The old woman would not tell her many details over the years but she had taken her in when she needed looked after. It was this debt she felt beholden to. It was why she stayed. There were a few other women who lived in Baena's home, but not as long as Marella had been there.

She straightened up to her full height. She was not a tall woman but she felt she was well proportioned. Her breasts were full enough without excess and her waist was small. Still, she knew there was something.. different.. about her. She felt it…

She heard a clatter in the kitchen and knew Baena was up and working. She emptied the water basin and blew out the candles. Heading quietly past the room the men were sleeping in she slipped down the back stairway to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Baena said as she cracked the eggs into the pan. "I trust it went well last night?" Marella gave the old woman a smile and nodded. "Here," she said as she handed Marella a plate in each hand full of scrambled eggs and biscuits. "We have customers in the dining room. Serve them while it is still hot so they can hurry up and leave."

Marella took the plates and turned towards the dining room. It was not unusual to have men stop by for breakfast on their way into or out of town. However, Baena usually did not rush anyone on their way. In fact, she sometimes tried to make a few extra coins from them if she could.

She noticed they were different right away. They were sitting at the table by the fire and were speaking a language she had never heard before. They both looked up when she entered the room and dropped their conversation. She set the plates down in front of the men, taking a moment to look at them more closely. They had set their weapons on the floor beside the table and they were both dressed in traveling clothes. She had not seen them in town before so she guessed they were passing thru. She realized she was staring and blushed," My apologies," she whispered as she turned to walk away.

"It's ok," the one man said. "We are used to be looked at when we travel to human villages."

Marella looked at him. He had light hair that was long and done up with several braids. Even his mustache was braided on each side. "What are you?" she asked then quickly regretted her words. The very same words that she hated had come out of her own mouth.

"I'm Fili and this is my brother Kili," he said with a smile. "We are dwarves. Have you not seen dwarves in this town before?"

"Yes, there are a few that live in town," she said but they really do not look like you at all. You are not as stout nor as hairy as the ones I've seen." A look of horror crossed her face once she realized what she had said. Although it had been honest she did not wish to insult them. "Forgive me," she cried. I did not mean to.."

Fili's laugh interrupted her plea. "See Kili, I told you! You are not hairy enough to be my brother. I think you were adopted."

Kili shot his brother an un amused look. "Some of us do not really want to be hairy, nor fat."

The dwarves began eating their breakfast, still chuckling at Marella's reaction to them. "Enjoy your meal," she said as she turned to leave the room.

Fili looked at Kili who was starring after the girl. "What brother? Do you fancy her?"

"Did you not notice?" Kili asked. "Surely you noticed?"

Fili swallowed his mouthful and nodded. "I noticed probably before you did but the lass seems unaware."


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank you for the reviews! This chapter does not involve our beloved dwarves but it all is leading up to them trust me! i have to get this backstory out on the girls before really getting into the dwarves parts. they will be in chapter 3 though I promise!)

Life's Choices- Chapter 2

Marella rushed over to Baena," Dwarves! Can you believe it? Even the few who live in town never come here."

Baena frowned. "Just hoping they do not cause any trouble. They are not welcome here." The old woman rushed about the kitchen, tight lipped about any other information, so Marella dropped the subject. She busied herself washing up some of the dishes until a loud noise startled her.

She turned towards the back stairs and saw the 3 men from the night before coming down them. In her opinion, they looked more like trouble than the two dwarves sitting in the dining room. Images of the previous night flooded her memory and she winced. They were not too gentle with her but she had had worse.

"We need food. Now!" one ordered and Baena shot them an evil glare. She did not like being told what to do in her own home. Still, she grabbed plates and began dishing things up.

One of the men came up behind Marella and grabbed her hips from behind. "You lil lady were quite enjoyable last night. How about a lil something before we head out?"

Marella cringed at his words and moved out of his grasp. That was when she noticed his hands. There was fresh blood on them. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

The man looked down at his hands. "It's not my blood." Marella looked closely at the others. Their clothes were bloody and the one had some on his face. The room had become lighter as the morning sun began streaming thru the windows. She had not noticed their state before.

Baena looked alarmed and Marella noticed her grip one of the larger kitchen knives in her hand. "Go upstairs Marella and wake the other girls."

Marella started for the stairs when one of the other men stepped to block her. "They are all sleeping," he said roughly. One of the other guys snickered, and Marella felt a cold chill run up her spine. Every instinct told her to run for help but she knew Baena would never be able to get away. The woman was old and slow. "About that money pouch," the man said as he moved closer to Baena. "We will be needing that before we head out."

"You wanna take the girl with us?"

Marella looked from one man to the other. They had been drunk last night and more playful than violent. This was another side and one she did not care to see.

"Nah," the other man replied. "I told you she was some kind of half-breed. I don't like mutts."

"You sure liked her last night!" the third man mumbled as he helped himself to a cup of coffee. He drank it down in two gulps. "We gotta get out of here before the place opens."

His words brought Marella out of her panic. The place was already open. The two young dwarf men were in the dining room. She hoped they had not left yet. How fast did dwarves eat? She contemplated screaming, but if they were already gone it would only infuriate the men further.

"The coin purse old woman, Now!"

Baena scowled as she reached into her apron. She pulled out her coin purse and walked over to the man. Instead of handing it to him, she thrust out the hand that held the long kitchen knife.

Marella jumped as the man screamed. It all happened so fast! "RUN!" Baena screamed at her but Marella was in shock. It took the other man only a second to close the space between his friend and Baena. He snapped the old woman's neck effortlessly. Now it was Marella's turn to scream. The old woman who had cared for her was gone.

There was no help for her. No dwarves ran in to help. They must have finished their breakfast and left. Marella did the only thing she could think of doing. The two men were between her and the dining room door. The only way out of the kitchen was the back stairs. She fled up them as fast as she could; hoping the men would not follow her. Instead of going into her room she ran to the one at the end of the hallway. It was Cara's room. Cara was the eldest of the girls employed by Baena and was for the most part kind to Marella.

She did not take the time to knock but rushed into the room, shutting it firmly and locking the latch into place. She grabbed hold of the nearby dresser and began to push it against the door as well for more security. Breathless, she turned to find Cara trembling in a corner holding onto a knife of her own.

"What's happening?" the woman asked as she grabbed Marella to her. "Baena?"

Marella felt the tears fall from her eyes and she shook her head. "Merea? Geslea?" she asked about the two other girls who she hoped were safe in their rooms, but the blood on the men had come from somewhere…

"Dead," Cara sobbed. "I went to check and both had their throats sliced open in their sleep. I panicked and came back in here to find my knife."

Marella listened for any noise on the steps and heard nothing. Had the men left? She went over to the window and looked out. The alley was empty. "We have to get help," Cara said as she pulled on her shoes and cloak. Silently she thanked the gods that her room was the last one at the end of the hallway. No doubt the men had thought it was a bathroom or storage closet. She was lucky to be alive. She opened her bedside drawer and pulled out a second knife that she handed to Marella. She hoped the young girl would be able to use it if her life depended on it.

Cara pushed the dresser out of the way and listened at the door. She heard nothing. Slowly she opened it and looked out into the empty hallway. "Come on," she said as she grabbed Marella's hand.

They crept to the top of the stairs. Everything was silent below. They started down the old wooden stairs, stopping with every creak. At the bottom Cara could see the kitchen was empty except the small body of Baena.

Marella did not look at Baena's body. She preferred to remember the old woman as she had been; not the body that was not lying in a pool of her own blood. Cara went over to the dining room door. She listened but heard nothing thru the solid oak. "We have to get out of here," she said as she grabbed Marella's hand and opened the door. She stopped in her tracks. The men were there. They were watching out the window and had not heard the two ladies enter the room.

Cara put her finger to her lips motioning for Marella to be quiet. She looked at the door. If they made a run for it, they might be able to get away and scream for help. Cara decided it was their best choice. She took off running dragging Marella behind her. The commotion made the men turn around and one grabbed for Marella but only grasped the hem of her dress. Cara threw open the door and screamed for help!

Marella shrieked as the man pulled her in one direction and Cara the other. "Help us!"

One of the other men thinking quickly, took his knife and cut himself in a few places before stabbing it into his own leg. Stunned the women stopped screaming. The other man saw what was going on and ran out into the streets, "Help us!" We are being robbed!" he bellowed. "The whores killed the old woman and are trying to run away!"

"What?" Cara gasped.

She saw the storekeeper come outside with some others. He saw the man with the knife in his leg and his gaze set on Cara and Marella. "Whores!" he yelled as he reached down and grabbed a rock. He threw it at the two girls.

"Ow!" Marella screamed as it hit her in the hip. "What are you doing?" she cried out.

By now, others had come out of their homes to see the commotion. "These whores tried to rob us! They killed the others and tried to kill us in our sleep!" the three men yelled to whoever would listen to them.

"This is insane!" Marella cried to Cara.

"I know," she responded as she saw the others reaching for rocks. Apparently they believed the men. Rocks were being thrown at them and slurs screamed.

Cara pulled Marella into the alley where her horse was tied up. "What are we doing?" Marella questioned. "We can't just leave!"

"Did you see those people? Soon it will be a lynch mob. We have to flee!" Cara said as she helped Marella up on the horse and jumped up behind her. Thankfully she had the horse ready and her bags packed. She hadn't expected to have to flee the town but she had been ready to leave to go stay with one of her clients on the other side of the town for a few days.

She grabbed the reigns and raced the horse out of the alley and through the crowd….


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad some of you are liking my story. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update it! I have a lot in store for Kili/Marella in the next chapter after this one...)

Life Choices chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Marella yelled as she held on tightly to Cara. She was not too happy to be on a horse that was racing frantically away from a large mob of people throwing rocks.

"Anywhere but here," Cara replied as she headed in the direction that would lead them out of the small town. After riding a good distance away, Cara allowed the horse to slow down to a trot.

"What are we going to do? We have to go back and explain," Marella pressed. "Those people think WE did this!"

"They aren't going to believe two whores over 3 men," Cara snapped. "Think about it. Getting out of that town was the best we could hope for. At least we are alive."

They rode on in silence for awhile. Each saying a quiet goodbye to the old woman who had done her best to feed them, and the two girls who had been the closest to friends that they had. The sun was high in the sky and the weather was warming up. Cara knew their situation was a lot worse than Marella knew. She at least had been outside of the small town before. She knew Marella had not. The young girl had no idea the evil that was roaming the open land. They had no proper clothing, no proper food, nor any real weapons.

"Stop thinking about her," Fili laughed as he knocked his brother upside his head. Kili's mind had been in the clouds ever since he laid eyes on the young girl at breakfast. If they hadn't of been in a hurry to meet up with their Uncle Thorin, no doubt Kili would have made some sort of excuse to linger and talk to her.

"She acted like she didn't even KNOW," Kili said for the third time.

"Maybe she really doesn't?" Fili replied. "It was a small town. Probably not much happens there." He dropped the firewood by their campsite. "Do you think that old woman was her mother?" Fili shuddered at the thought of the wrinkled old woman he had paid earlier for their meals. True dwarves were not super picky in the women they chose but most prefer someone a little younger.

"Nah, that woman was too old to be her mother. Grandmother, perhaps? I will tell you one thing though; her father was definitely a dwarf. I just wonder who? Obviously he is not around." Kili felt disturbed that a dwarf would leave a child of his own in a world of men. Dwarves were a proud race.

"Maybe Thorin will know something about her?" Fili said hoping to change the topic. "It is your turn to cook brother."

Kili set about preparing the coneys they had caught earlier. He cleaned them and tied them to a makeshift spit to roast them. "Maybe we should go back."

Fili opened his eyes from where he was lying against a tree. "Go back?"

"She shouldn't be in that place," Kili insisted knowing his brother was going to argue with him. "It's a brothel Fili."

"You were fine eating breakfast in that brothel," Fili said. "Perhaps she is just a serving girl there."

His brother had a point. He knew nothing of this girl except that she was half dwarf and he suspected half human. "You are probably right."

They ate their dinner in silence and watched as the sun began setting over the tree tops. Fili stoked the fire as the night air began to chill. Off in the distance he heard an orc cry out. Kili's eyes met his. "It was far off we shouldn't have to worry."

"I'll take first watch," Kili said as he settled himself back against a tree trunk.

"Did you hear that?" Marella whispered as she moved closer to Cara. She had never been away from the town she raised in. She had never been in the woods before. Everywhere branches snapped and animal sounds were heard.

"It is nothing," Cara said although her voice was a tad shaky. "Probably just animals; a fox or a squirrel maybe…" Truth was, Cara knew exactly what the sound had been. An orc cry. She knew what horror roamed the woods at night. She had never actually seen one up close before but she had from a distance long ago. She had been travelling with a small group of people and they had come across a rogue orc. The men in the group had killed it quickly and gotten rid of the body. She had only gotten a glimpse of it. That had been enough though.

She felt her stomach rumble. They hadn't eaten at all in their haste to get as far away from the town as possible. She was worried the townspeople would come after them and hang them for the crime they were accused of but had not committed.

"We should probably stop and maybe eat something," Cara said as she slowed the horse down. It was getting dark quickly and soon they wouldn't be able to see anything around them.

"Isn't it safer up here on the horse?" Marella questioned.

"We have to find a safe place to spend the night and find some food. We can't do that on the horse." Cara jumped down and helped Marella down. She couldn't help but feel sisterly towards the young girl. She guessed she was only about 17 maybe 18. Cara herself was a ripe old age of 27. So she had at least 10 years on the girl but a lifetime of knowledge. "Go gather some dry wood so I can make a fire."

Marella looked around and spotted a few branches lying in the dirt. She reached down and gathered a few in her hands. There were some larger ones several feet away and she dropped the small ones, figuring they wouldn't last as long as the bigger ones would. She went over to them and started gathering bundles into her dress. She hadn't realized how far away from Cara she had actually gone until she stood up and turned around. In the fading twilight she could no longer see the woman or the horse. "Cara?" she yelled out.

A shrill call answered her but it was not from Cara. The sound she had heard earlier was much closer now. She dropped the firewood and ran in what she hoped was right direction. At least it was away from the alien sound she had heard.

"Wake up Fili," Kili said as he shook his brother's shoulder. "It is closer."

Fili sat up and reached for his sword. Kili had already put out the fire. Together they sat in the darkness and listened to the orc. It was calling out for something. Perhaps lost or looking for another of its kind? They would be alright if it was just a lone orc and so far only one had been heard…

Then, just as Fili felt himself drift back off, he heard another one call out. "Great," he muttered as he stood up and gripped his sword. "Next time I pick the camping spot Kili. Leave it to you to put us in the middle of an orc family reunion."

"Funny," Kili replied as he too held onto his sword, waiting for any sign of movement in the forest.

It wasn't long before he heard branches breaking. Something was coming up on them fast. "Be ready," Kili whispered. He held up his sword just as he heard a scream, but this was no orc scream!

"That was a woman," Fili said as he heard the scream again. "This way!" He took off running into the darkness with Kili behind him.

"Help me!" Marella screamed as she fell over another tree root. Something was chasing her. She could hear it behind her. Fear had taken over and she was blindly running into the darkness; any direction that would take her away from her attacker. She wondered where Cara was. Had it gotten her? Was Cara still alive?

Kili saw a dark figure running towards him. He could just make out the small frame as it fell again to the forest floor. "Behind her," Fili said as he saw the large dark shadow of the orc. He stepped in and sliced it quickly before it spotted him. This caused the orc to scream loudly.

Marella began screaming and huddled up in a ball afraid to even look at what was going on around her. She waited for the beast to tear her apart. When she felt someone grab her and pull her to the side she started to fight back. "Hold still," Kili hissed. "You are safe with me. Stay here."

He left her by the tree and went back to help Fili. Together they easily took down the orc. "We need to get out of here before the commotion brings others," Fili said. "Where is the woman?"

Fili and Kili went over to Marella. In the very din moonlight, it was then that they realized just who she was. "It is you," Kili smiled.

Marella was shaking very hard with fear and with cold. They had saved her from the monster and she looked up into the gentlest brown eyes she had ever seen….


	4. Chapter 4

Life Choices chapter 4

Kili couldn't believe his eyes. The girl from the brothel was in his arms. "What are you doing way out here?" he asked.

"We can question her later, there are others out there. We have to move on, now!" Fili said as he scanned the area. His eyes couldn't make out much in the darkness and he did not like the fact they were in the middle of nowhere with orcs prowling around.

"I have to find Cara!" Marella said when she had recovered her sense. "She was with me but I got lost and then that thing was chasing me."

"We won't be able to find her in the darkness. All we can hope is that she is able to hide until morning," Fili stated. He did not like the idea of a young woman alone in the darkness with orcs but there wasn't anything they could really do. "Follow me."

Kili took hold of the girl's hand and put her between Fili and himself. This way she was protected should they be attacked. Fili led them back to their campsite. "Pack up quickly," he said as he grabbed his knapsack. "We still have a few hours before daylight breaks. We will both keep watch."

Marella sat down and watched as the two dwarves gathered their things together. She hoped Cara was alright. How had this day turned out so horribly wrong? Was it just yesterday her life had been the same day after day. Never had she imagined she would be sitting in the middle of the forest with a couple of dwarves. "Put this around you," kili said as he came over to her and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. "We can't have a fire and the air is chilly."

Marella was shaking although she wasn't entirely sure it was just from the cold. Still, she was thankful for the warm cloak. She huddled down inside of it and breathed deeply. It smelled like him. His scent was all over it and she felt better knowing she was not alone anymore. At least they would keep her safe.

When they were finished with their packing they came over to her and sat down beside her. "Now tell us why you are out here in the dark of night lass?" Fili said with a smile. He knew Kili was beside himself with happiness at seeing her again. He should be happy for his brother but somehow he just knew the girl would be trouble…

"I don't know where to start," she began. "It has all happened so fast." She told them about the three men and what they had done. How they had blamed it all on her and Cara. About how they had fled the town and had gotten lost in the forest.

"You are safe now," Kili said as he reached up and brushed her hair back behind her ear. "Where is your family? Surely they would help you sort the mess out?"

"I have no family," Marella said sadly. "I was told my mother died giving birth to me and that my father asked Baena to care for me. He left town shortly afterwards and had not been heard from sense."

"What was his name?" Kili pressed her for answers.

"Baena said his name was Borr and that my mother's name was Mina. That is all that I know."

Borr. The name was not familiar to Kili but perhaps Thorin would know of him. "Your mother was human and your father was dwarf kind," Kili said and waited for her reaction.

Marella did not know how to respond. "I.. I am not sure. I do not know," she said.

"You do not recognize your own kind," he chuckled. "It was apparent to us the first moment we saw you."

Fili nodded in agreement to his brother's words. "Your ears are what give you away mostly. You are small even for a human girl. Definitely dwarf or half dwarf I mean."

It had never occurred to her that she was half anything. Why would Baena not tell her? With the old woman dead she would never know the answer to that question.

"You really did not know," Fili shook his head in astonishment. "So you have no one back in your town?"

"I have no one anywhere," she said quietly.

Kili frowned at her words. "That is not true. You are kin to us through your father. We look after our own. This is what surprises me that your father left you with the old woman."

"We will look for your friend soon as the sun comes up. Then we will take you with us to meet up with our uncle. He will know what we should do from there. Perhaps he will know of your father." Fili stood up and stretched his legs. He walked around the perimeter of their campsite. He could hear small birds beginning to chirp and knew dawn was on its way. He glanced over at Kili who had his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder. His brother was so gentle and caring when it came to girls. Dwarf girls all swooned over him despite his lack of body hair and even several human girls had shared his bed from time to time. Yet, he had never seen Kili so interested in someone before as he was in this half breed girl. It seemed a good match though on her part. She needed someone to take care of her and well, Kili could definitely play that part.

"The sun is rising," Kili said as he helped Marella up to her feet. "Let us go search for your friend."

Marella walked hand in hand with Kili a they tried to repeat her steps of the evening. They knew in the general direction she had come to them but before that it was only up to her to show them. Marella looked around the forest. It all looked the same to her. "Cara!" she called out and waited to see if her friend would respond. Only the sound of chirping birds could be heard.

"Do you think those things got her?" Marella cried. "I can't just leave and not know."

"I don't see any evidence of the orcs attacking her," Fili said. "There are no body parts or anything."

Marella gasped at his words. The thought had not even occurred to her that they might find her body ripped apart.

Kili punched his brother in the shoulder. "A little sensitivity please brother."

"Sorry," Fili said as he went to search further.

They spent the early morning searching for Cara but there was no sign of the woman or of the horse they had been riding on. "It has to be in the other direction," Kili said as he looked around at the trail. There were neither hoof nor foot prints in the dirt.

Kili reached up and picked an apple from the tree and handed it to Marella. "We will look in the other direction for a bit. We will not give up just yet."

After a short while, Fili called out to them. They both hurried over to where he was crouched on the ground looking at a set of footprints. "There are two sets of prints here," he said. "These are from the horse," he pointed over to another area where Marella could see the tracks.

"These are mine," she said as she put her foot up to match the print.

"Then these must be Cara's," Kili said as he started off tracking them. They were close together for awhile showing that she had walked at a normal pace. Then they started being further apart. "She was running here," Kili pointed to where the tracks went off the path. "Cara!" he yelled out.

"Cara!" Marella called.

There was no reply….


	5. Chapter 5

Life Choices -chapter 5

He saw the smoke rising in the blue sky. It was dark as coal against the pale morning light. It was not in the direction he was travelling but curiosity got the better of him and he turned to the left to seek out the answer.

Last night the hillside had been crawling with orcs and he considered himself lucky he had found a cave to spend the evening in. He hoped his nephews had been as lucky.

Thorin made his way thru the edge of the forest and towards the smoke. The stench of burning orc flesh hit his nose before he saw it. "Ugh!" he said as he moved closer. There were a few dead orc carcasses burning together in a small clearing. He looked around for whoever had started the fire but saw no one. Perhaps they had moved on, as should he if he was to meet up with Fili and Kili on time.

"The only good orc is a dead orc," he muttered as he turned his back on the burning pile. That was when he felt the blow hit him from the side. He lost his balance and tumbled to the side. He threw up his shield just in time to catch the next blow but it was not a sword that was swung at him. He heard the branch snap and it only took a moment for him to recover his sense.

Thorin leapt to his feet and quickly grabbed the cloaked figure before it could run. "Why do you attack me?" he yelled out as he tightened his grip.

"Ouch! You're hurting me," Cara cried as she felt his hand clasp around her arm. The hood of the cloak fell back and Thorin saw the woman's long blonde hair fall out and spill across her shoulder. "I thought you were another one of those things! I swung first before looking."

"You killed the two orcs by yourself?" Thorin felt like laughing at the idea of this woman and her tree branch killing orcs, but he contained himself.

"You sound surprised," Cara snapped. "I knocked you to the ground didn't I?"

She noticed he was not much taller than her. "You are a dwarf?"

"Yes, I am Thorin son of Thrain," he said as he loosened his grip on her. She was definitely not a threat to him. "What are you doing out here alone in the woods?"

"I am Cara, and I was with a friend but we got separated," she said. There was no way she was going to tell this stranger what had really happened. She did not trust him.

Thorin went over to the burning orcs. He saw a knife in each one of them. That explained how she killed them. But who would leave the knives to burn? "You did not remove them?" he questioned her as he motioned towards the orcs.

Cara tried to keep her tough façade up. "Well, I wanted to leave the knives in because well, they might not have been dead enough." She was not going to tell him that she had been squeamish enough putting the knives into their bodies there was no way she was going to pull them out. Good thing there had only been two of them. She had only two knives.

"Right," Thorin said as he held back his chuckle. "Women," he muttered softly to himself.

"I heard that!" Cara said with a huff. "I'll have you know that my father and four brothers taught me to defend myself. Thankfully I remembered enough to know where to stab those things in order to kill them. I did it myself and I am dam proud of it."

Thorin raised an eyebrow at the woman's words. "Fair enough," he said. "I need to be on my way as I am to meet up with my nephews just over the hillside."

Cara did not want him to go and leave her alone. She might try to appear tough but after the night she had with those things her faux bravado was wearing thin for sure. "I need to find Marella. I only hope she is alright."

Thorin wanted to walk away and get back to his own affairs but he knew he would never forgive himself it he left her alone and something happened to her. "Lead the way that you came and I will help you look for your friend."

Cara gave an inward sigh of relief and thanks Eru for sending her help. "I came this way," she said as she motioned over to the right. "She had gone off to find firewood and before we knew it the light had faded. Soon after those things started howling. I called for her but received no answer. Then I heard them getting closer and I panicked and ran."

"You? Panicked?" Thorin rolled his eyes and gave her a grin.

"Ok, smart ass," she said as she smiled back. "I may not be as brave as I lead you to believe but I try the best that I can."

They backtracked Cara's path but saw no signs of her friend. Thorin was about to suggest moving more to the left off of the path when he heard a voice on the wind. He held up his hand and motioned to Cara to stop and be silent. He listened again and was certain he heard voices.

"This way," he said as he moved off in the direction of the sound.

Cara followed him quietly and soon heard her name called out.

"Cara!"

"That's Marella!" she said with a smile and shouted back "Marella!"

Cara took off running towards her friend as soon as she spotted her form. "Thank the gods you are alright!" she said as she hugged the younger girl.

"Cara!" I'm so glad you made it through the night." Marella didn't want to let go of Cara but wanted her to know if it hadn't been for the two dwarves with her, she might not have lived to see the dawn. "This is Fili and Kili," she said as she motioned to them. "They helped me get away from those creatures."

Thorin stood back and watched the reunion of the two women. He shook his head at his nephews as he walked over to them. "Leave it to you two to always find a maiden in distress." He looked at the young girl Marella. He noticed her ears and features were of his kin but he did not say anything.

Fili pointed to his brother, "This one is completely his fault Uncle. He is a lady magnet. Seriously, I just do not understand it." He shrugged and laughed as Kili put his arm around Marella.

"I am happy that you two are reunited and all is well," Kili said as he ignored his kin. "Where are you to planning on going now if I may ask?"

Cara looked at Marella, not sure what the girl had told them of their situation. Marella bit her lip and looked at Cara. "I kind of told them the truth," she said. "I'm sorry Cara, but I do not like to lie."

"Uncle, these two are wanted for murder in the neighboring village," Fili said. "But Marella says it is unjust and that they are innocent."

"It is true," Cara said as she looked at Thorin. "I swear it, we did not kill anyone."

"I am inclined to believe you." Thorin said. "We will not turn you in but what plan do you have? Where will you go?"

"We lost our horse and supplies," Cara said. "I guess we will try to make it to the next town."

Marella frowned. She did not want to leave the safety that these three dwarves brought to them. Yet, she did not wish to be a burden to them either. Her eyes met Kili's and she smiled softly before looking away.

"They could come with us," Kili spoke up as he moved away from his brother whom he was sure wanted to hit him for speaking. "We are heading home and would love the company."

Fili gave Thorin a knowing look. "See, I told you," he muttered.

"I guess Kili is right," Thorin said as he looked at the two women. "It will not be safe for you two alone out here. Orcs prowl at night and I saw trolls a few days ago as well as heard wargs in the distance. It would be best if you came with us."

"It is settled then," Kili said as he motioned for his Uncle to lead the way.

Thorin and Fili set off on the path that would lead them back to their temporary home in the Blue Mountains. Cara followed with Kili and Marella behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

*** author's note*** thank you for the reviews. I am a total feedback whore so reviews make me post new chapters faster! hey just being honest lol...

Life Choices chapter 6

"She never knew her parents," Kili told Thorin as they walked in the woods looking for rabbits or squirrel for dinner. "She did not even realize she was half dwarf."

Thorin pondered this statement. "It is sad for sure the life that she has endured, but Kili, she is a fugitive so take heed of my words and be careful."

"She is innocent," Kili said with sternness. "Look at her does she look like she could kill someone?"

Thorin shook his head in disbelief over how naïve his nephew could be. "Not all murders look tough. I do not think she actually did it, however others do and they may come looking for her."

Kili decided to change the subject. "Do you know of a dwarf called Borr?"

Thorin stopped walking and turned to Kili. "Borr the dwarf, son of Knorr. I know him well. Why?"

Kili was taken aback by Thorin's quick remark. "He is Marella's father."

Thorin reached out and stopped Kili motioning for him to be silent as he pointed to a rabbit ahead just off the pathway. Kili carefully notched an arrow and took aim. His shot was true and pierced the rabbit before it could scamper away. He went over to it and picked it up, putting it into his bag with the other two they had already caught. "This should be plenty," he said with a smile.

"So are you going to tell me of Borr?" he asked as they began their journey back to the campsite where they had left Fili in charge of the girls.

"Borr was one of my father's friends. When Erebor fell, my father wanted Borr to join us in the Blue Mountains. However Borr was quite smitten with a woman from Dale. So he followed her to her parents town. Where that was I do not know. My father was upset to lose a dwarf after so many had been slain in the battle with Smaug, but his friend was in love and he could not fault him too much for that."

"Why would Borr leave his daughter with a woman in town? Why did he not return with her to the blue Mountains?" Kili asked.

Thorin shook his head. "I do not know. Perhaps he thought her being a half breed she would not be welcome. We shall certainly ask him once we return home."

Kili stopped walking and looked at his Uncle. "He lives in the Blue Mountains now?"

"Yes," Thorin said. He keeps to himself mostly working in the forge of the small town south of us. I see him once in awhile but he is not very social. I am sure he will not appreciate our inquisition into his life but for the girl's sake I feel that we must ask questions."

Kili could not wait to get back to the campsite to tell Marella what he had learned from Thorin about her father. He knew the girl's life to this point had not been very good but he hoped a life in the Blue Mountains would be a new fresh start for her.

Thorin was quiet on the walk back, his mind racing with what to say to Borr about his alleged daughter. Dwarves just do not abandon their kin.

Cara saw the two return and stoked the fire she was making. Thorin tossed the bag of coneys at her feet. "I take it you can prepare and cook these?"

Cara lifted an eyebrow in question as she opened the bag and saw four rabbits inside. She knew how to cook them however the rabbit she had always cooked from the butchers had already been dressed. She did not know the first thing about skinning game. "Of course I can," she said as she grabbed the first rabbit from the bag. She felt Thorin's eyes on her and it made her nervous. She felt the soft rabbit fur in her hand and set it down on the ground by the fire.

"Here," Thorin said as he handed her a knife from his belt. "Use this."

He enjoyed watching the woman squirm. He did not doubt that she did not know how to skin the rabbit and gut it. "Do you need some help?"

"No," she said, her pride in the way of reality. "I've done this a hundred times."

Thorin watched as she grabbed the knife in one hand and the rabbit in the other. He was amused by her tough girl act.

"Anytime now," Fili said as he watched the battle going on between his uncle and the woman. "We would like to eat before nightfall."

Cara ignored the blonde one and pursed her lips in concentration. She figured the head would be a good place to start. She stretched the rabbit's neck out and placed the knife at its throat. It was already dead so it did not matter right? This is what she told herself. She did not want to look weak in front of this dwarf.

Thorin was just about to stop her and take over the preparation of their meal when she let her hand holding the knife slit the rabbit's throat open.

Cara was happy she had the nerve to do it but disgusted as the blood began to pour from the open wound. "Eww," she squeaked as let go of the knife and the rabbit.

Thorin laughed heartily and grabbed the rabbit from her. He picked up the knife and within five minutes he had skinned it and gutted it. "You surprise me," he said to Cara.

"Really?" she said flatly as he reached to the other rabbits. Soon he had them all ready and watched Cara place them on the spit.

"You do not need to act tough for me," he said.

"I am tough," she replied icily. "It is not an act." She cursed her pride but there was no way she was going to let this dwarf best her.

"Thorin knows who your father is," Kili said to Marella as he helped her fill their water skins from the small creek that was flowing by their campsite.

"Tell me, please!" she pleaded as she handed him the full skin. Kili liked her enthusiasm. "Thorin said he lives in the Blue Mountains. We will find him when we get there and you will soon have answers to your questions."

Marella felt elated to know that her father still lived, but also sad to know that all of her life he could have come for her… but did not.

Kili couldn't help but notice her frown. "What is it?" he asked softly as he took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to look into her eyes.

"My life has been hard Kili and to know that it could have been different if only he had cared enough.." she let her sentence trail off. "I am afraid to know the answers."

Kili brushed his finger across her cheek to wipe away the tear that had fallen. "I can not change your past Marella," he whispered as he looked into her eyes. "But I hope I can make your future happier."

He was so kind. She felt lost in his eyes and sweet words. She felt her heart flutter as he moved his mouth to hers. His lips were just as warm and inviting as his personality. She felt his tongue part her lips as he deepened their kiss and she moaned softly into his mouth.

She had kissed many men in her short life but none had been like this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter- I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always appreciated and it keeps me motivated to write more chapters. So if you liked it or even if you didn't.. let me know. Any suggestions? Do you like their personalities? Etc.**

Life Choices chapter 7

She felt his hand firmly on her lower back, holding her close to him as he kissed her mouth. Marella felt her knees go wear and she was glad for the extra support. She knew she did not deserve him. He was too kind and she was nothing more than a paid whore. He had to of known what she was though right? He and Fili had come to Baena's place for breakfast. It was common knowledge in the town that Baena's served meals and *other* things. But then, they were not from the town and she did not know how long they had been there. Her heart ached at the thought of Kili finding out about her and then despising her for what she was.

Kili felt her tense up and moved back looking into her eyes. "Am I being too forward?" he asked her. He did not want to frighten the young girl with his advances.

Marella could not look into his eyes so she turned away. "No Kili," she said. "I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"I understand," he said as he took her hand and led her back to their campsite.

"There you two are," Fili said as he pulled his brother away from Marella and off to the side. "It does not take long to fill water skins."

"Stop it Fili," Kili said annoyed at his brother whom he loved dearly but admitted could be rather over bearing at times.

"You can not fall for her," Fili said a little more gently. He looked at his younger brother. Kili was always falling for some pretty girl and usually got his heart broken. He knew this one would be no different, even if she was half dwarf.

"Why?" Kili asked. "She seems very nice and she is going back to the Blue Mountains with us to live. Her father is there. Perhaps she is meant to be mine?"

"You thought that about Bree when we were in Moria last year, remember?' Kili pressed on. He was not going to let Kili forget his past failed romances. "What about Gaela from that one human town we were in? Oh and let's not forget Nilla from back home."

"Stop it," Kili said to his brother. "Bree was set in not leaving Moria. I was not able to stay there because of my commitment to helping Thorin. Gaela was willing to follow me wherever but you know Uncle would not have approved. Nilla, well we will not go there," he said with a smirk. "Marella is different."

Fili sighed and looked over at the young girl. She looked sweet and innocent enough but he had doubts.

"This conversation is over," Kili said as he went over to where Thorin was arguing with Cara about how close to the fire the spit should be. The rabbits were cooking nicely and smelled wonderful.

Marella had caught Fili looking at her and she felt a rush of shame wash over her. She was never proud of her life choice to work for Baena but it was the only way to have food to eat and a place to sleep. The town did not have many jobs for women. She sat down by a tree and closed her eyes. How she wished she could just rewind life but she knew it was impossible. The future was so unclear to her and the past was very dark.

Thorin noticed the girl and motioned to Cara. "What is her story?"

Cara looked over at Marella and then back at Thorin. "She is a very sweet girl," she whispered. "I've often felt sorry for her."

"Why is that?" Thorin pressed. He wanted to know more about the girl who shared dwarf blood.

"Well, she had no one but Baena, the old woman we worked for." Cara took one of the rabbits off of the spit and set it aside to cool. "Baena was not a cruel woman but she wasn't exactly the kindest either. I was only there for a few years. Marella was there practically since birth."

Thorin tore the rabbit meat from the bone and filled the bowls. He handed one to Fili and returned to where Cara was. He took the bowl she had ready and waited for the next one. He handed both of them to Kili and watched as his nephew walked over to Marella. Thorin leaned closer to Cara and whispered, "Are you whores?"

Cara nearly choked on her piece of rabbit she had put in her mouth. Thorin slapped her on her back hard and she coughed up the piece of meat. "Why would you ask me that?" she hissed quietly at the dwarf.

"I am concerned about my nephew's interest in your young friend. I only seek to protect him from being hurt."

Cara was not happy having this conversation but she did understand and actually admired his love for his kin. "Yes," she said as she returned to eating her rabbit.

Thorin sighed but said no more. They ate their dinner in silence.

"I'll take first watch," Fili said as he moved his blanket over to a tree. From there he could have a better view of the campsite.

Kili placed his blanket as far away from Fili as he could. "We do not have extra blankets," he said "but we can share mine if you like?"

Marella nodded and followed him to where he had set it out. "Thank you for being so kind to me," she said as she sat down on the edge of the heavy cloth.

"You are most welcome," he replied with a smile and joined her on the blanket. He was not at all tired and wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know everything about her. "Can we talk?" he whispered.

Marella shivered at his words. Was he going to ask her about her past?

Kili saw her shaking and assumed it was the chill in the night air. "Here," he said as he laid back and pulled his long cloak over them both. "I promise to be complete gentlemen," he said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "We will both be warmer this way."

Thorin laid out his blanket and looked over at Kili and Marella snuggled up together. He cast a glance back at Cara who was stretching by the fire. He could not help but admire her profile. She was well built for a woman. He straightened his blanket and went over to her. "The night is chilly and I wanted to know if you would like to share my blanket and cloak with me?"

Cara felt his warm breath on her neck when he spoke. A tingle ran through her body settling in her stomach. "It is rather cold," she agreed.

Thorin took her hand and simply said, "This way."

Fili watched as his kin paired up with the women. Kili was completely wrapped up with Marella and Thorin was leading Cara over to his own blanket. "Seriously?" he muttered to himself.

He pulled his own cloak tighter around himself and sat on his own blanket alone. "Why wouldn't there have been three of them?" he sighed quietly as he settled back to keep watch.


End file.
